The instant invention relates to methods and articles for cleaning oil wells and more particularly to articles and methods for cleaning pressure differential oil wells.
The buildup of paraffin and asphaltene in oil wells is a problem in the oil industry. Paraffin and asphaltene as well as other impurities accumulate on the walls of the pipes which are used to bring the oil up from underground deposits. If not removed, these accumulations will eventually build up to the point that the flow of oil is significantly reduced and the well may become inoperable. Currently, paraffin and asphaltene buildup is handled by periodically pumping very hot oil, augmented by cleansing additives, down the pipe in order to melt the accumulations. The melted paraffin and asphaltene are then forced out of the well by the continuing upward flow of oil. Moreover, the hot oil method must be repeated quite often. Paraffin and asphaltene buildup is also handled by use of a device which xe2x80x9creams outxe2x80x9d the paraffin and asphaltene. The reaming method is time consuming and does not remove all the deposits. Further, existing methods cannot be used to restore old pipes which have been shut down because of excessive paraffin and asphaltene accumulations. Further, existing methods of accumulation removal require a crew of several workers to operate. Moreover, existing methods do not work efficiently with under sea oil wells. Moreover, existing methods require the flow of oil to be interrupted during the period of the cleaning process.
The differing kinds of oil wells include the gas-lift well, which brings oil to the surface largely through naturally occurring pressure differentials, the rod and pump well, which uses a rod to act as a pump to bring the oil to the surface, and the centrifugal pump well, where a pump is placed in the depths of the well to create a pressure differential to bring oil to the surface.
The following represents a list of known related non domestic art:
Russian Fed. Patent 2028447, to Belyaev on Oct. 15, 1991;
Russian Fed. Patent 2105867, to Katzyn et al, on Jul. 11, 1997; and
Russian Fed. Patent 2122628, to Belyaev, on Jun. 20, 1997.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The following represents a list of known related domestic art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,770, to Messenger, on Sep. 24, 1968
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,409, to Seffens et al, on Sep. 29, 1970
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,132, to Sutton, on Oct. 21, 1975
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,458, to Bushnell, et al., on Nov. 14, 1978
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,193, to Ford, et al, on Jun. 10, 1980;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,236, to Watkins et al, on Sep. 30, 1986; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,489, to Watkins et al., on Oct. 4, 1988.
The teachings of each of the above-listed domestic citations (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
Heretofore, an article and method for reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations in oil wells through use of a capsule enclosing a chemically active mass which is inserted into an oil well and which slides down the solid well, reacting with and reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations as it travels down the well, has not previously been provided. An article and method for reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations in oil wells through use of a capsule enclosing a chemically active mass with a gel precursor core which is inserted into an oil well and which slides down the solid well, reacting with and reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations as it travels down the well, has not previously been provided. An article and method for coating the inside of oil wells with a gel to impede the startup and growth of paraffin and asphaltene has not previously been provided. An article and method for reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations in oil wells, and providing a protective layer to impede the growth of asphaltene and paraffin, which requires three or fewer individuals to operate has not previously been provided. An article and method for reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations in oil wells, and providing a protective layer to impede the growth of asphaltene and paraffin, which can be used to open up for use oil wells that have been abandoned due to excessive accumulation of paraffin and asphaltene has not previously been provided. An article and method for reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations in oil wells, and providing a protective layer to impede the growth of asphaltene and paraffin, which can be used for under sea wells, has not previously been provided.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide novel articles and methods for solving the above-mentioned problems. In particular, it is an object to provide an article and method for reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations in oil wells through use of a capsule enclosing a chemically active mass with a gel precursor core which is inserted into an oil well and which slides down the solid well, reacting with and reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations as it travels down the well. It is an object to provide an article and method for coating the inside of oil pipes with a gel to impede the startup and growth of paraffin and asphaltene. It is an object to provide an article and method for reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations in oil wells, and providing a protective layer to impede the growth of asphaltene and paraffin, which requires three or fewer individuals to operate. It is an object to provide an article and method for reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations in oil wells, and providing a protective layer to impede the growth of asphaltene and paraffin, which can be used to open up for use oil wells that have been abandoned due to excessive accumulation of paraffin and asphaltene. It is an object to provide an article and method for reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations in oil wells, and providing a protective layer to impede the growth of asphaltene and paraffin, which can be used for under sea wells. It is an object to provide an article and method for reducing asphaltene and paraffin accumulations in oil wells during the cleaning period without significantly interrupting the flow of oil in the well. It is a further object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.
The novel articles and methods provide a number of advantages. Advantage arises from the reduction of asphaltene accumulations in an oil well treated with the disclosed invention. Advantage arises from the reduction of paraffin accumulations in an oil well treated with the disclosed invention. Advantage arises from the adaptability of the present invention to use with under sea wells. Advantage arises from the ability of the present invention to reopen closed oil wells through treatment by the present invention. Advantage arises from the small work crew that is needed or use of the present invention. Advantage arises from the ability to clean the well with the presently described invention without significantly interrupting the flow of oil during the cleaning period.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.
Potential customers for articles and methods that meet these objects include oil companies, oil well operators and suppliers, engineers, scientists, among others.